A Dark Witch and Her Werewolf
by Odeveca
Summary: "I love you Remus Lupin-" It had taken Eliza seven years to get those words out. With the meddling of her dearest friend, and Remus' Padfoot they are going to push these two very shy bookworms into each others arms and hope that a Death Eater brother and a furry little problem don't get in the way of true love. (Remus x OC)


**ELIZA I  
**

 _"I love Remus Lupin."_ Eliza said through the egg and ham burrito Sera had made from the breakfast feast spread before them. "There I said it, so can you leave me be."

"Oh, come on!" Sera playfully egged her, while Eliza glared at her dearest and only friend at Hogwarts, the pushy girl was making a sound a stepped-on cat would make when Eliza shakes her head no, "Eliza! Say it again! A little louder this time!"

Eliza showed her the content of her mouths, Sera cringed, and she smirked before swallowing to say. "That is the first and last time you will ever hear me say that."

"You're a poor sport Eliza," her friend eyed her fabulous red nails, and her impossibly white shirt that looked a hell of a lot better than Eliza's, pressed and proper like all the girls that tried to look good, "you're never going to get your first kiss when you blush even saying it out loud. I don't know why I give you the time of day when you are teasing me with information we can't do anything about!"

"Hush Sera." She looked worriedly around before leaning over to say. "At least I said it out loud, I've never done that before, these are big steps for me," Eliza pointed out proudly, looking across the tables to the opposite wall, not finding the familiar brown head next to the loudmouth Black and Potter, and feeling for some reason a little less whole, searching for him seemed to be her pastime now, "at least I have got that far. Why can't you take it easy on me for once? You know I'm not vocal about my feelings."

"Oh, don't I know it! You only said a sentence for three years, I've heard the Bloody Baron talk more than you do," Sera sighed, "and it only took you seven years for you to come out and say it. Merlin, your impossible, at least move on from your infatuation with this chap and get it on with the single blokes from our own House before their snatched up _yeh_?"

"Slytherin boys?" Eliza Rosier looked over at the boys in their class. Cunning and capricious _tossers_ that inhaled the might of their superiority and even if they were different faces, some not that bad looking at all mind you, but they still carried _that superiority_ her older brother and father seemed to carry like cologne around the Manor.

"No, I mean goblins!" Sera joked snidely, "of course Slytherins, just think of it, Evan would have a cow if he saw you going out with the younger sort of his fan club," Seraphina Greengrass' snarky retort was picked up from a few ears next to them but remained safe of the Dark Arts _fan club_ her older brother, Evan Rosier, seemed to have entered in wholeheartedly.

"Don't you want to take a spin with a Death Eater," Sera whispered seductively, "let one of them give you a taste of the Dark Side? I know you want to know how it feels to be in with us-"

"I much preferred Luke to Vader," Eliza mumbled and confused Sera even more. "It's a muggle thing."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew muggle sayings," she said uncomfortably, and Eliza took a deep breath.

She tried to regulate herself once again, reminding herself it was no one's fault she was forced into Slytherin after years of pureblood stigma and strict acceptance, she could at least try for Sera, as much as she tried to not let her stay outcasted her from the other far more sociable Slytherin female posies, "So, why don't you try a Death Eater Sera? Weren't you speaking to one of them?"

"I already snagged Avery," she confirmed in satisfaction, "bloke won't leave me alone free period," she remarked of one of the better looking of the bunch, there were very few in their year, mostly thugs and rather oily looking ones like Severus, and that only left, "and of course not Lucius, he only has eyes for his Cissy." His eyes were stuck firmly on his girlfriend of a year, and her older sister was leaning over her shoulder, crazed grey eyes and wild dark curls. "It seems like all the good ones were taken in fifth year."

Bellatrix Lestrange's devilish glare met theirs, and Eliza smartly looked back at her meal to avoid a brush with one of the most sadistic girls in their year. Bellatrix ate first year Slytherins between breaks, and that was saying something for someone that occupied detention for the greater part of the day.

"I would rather date Bellatrix Black," Eliza said smartly, "at least she would put me out of my misery instead of a lifetime of servitude and _broodmare'ing_ my way to a slow death. I am not really looking forward to this year Sera, I mean don't get me wrong, I appreciate the time away from my family, but I know it's going to be another year of pining after Remus and dreaming of only getting a chance at him knowing me instead of my House's and family's _fanatic pureblood stupidity_."

"What's wrong with that?" Sera put it lightly, as if this was the first time she had heard Eliza speak up against the Slytherin norm of keeping your mouth shut or adding to the fire. "I thought you liked being one of the more mysterious pureblood bachelorettes. I thought that was what you were going for?"

"I would rather be a spinster." Eliza said timidly, "I know it sounds like I am being a brat, but I've made up my mind," knowing she was digging herself a bigger hole when it came to the gossip her House got into when female and male purebloods refused to mingle and marry one another. "I don't see the point when I've already invested so much time and energy into Remus. It wouldn't be fair to go out with anyone else."

"Oh fine, your stupid little fool," Sera sighed at the lack of improvement Eliza had gone since she had entered her life a year ago, inducing her from this enabled isolation the pureblood beauty and heiress had subjected herself to. "I'll get you a chance with your half-blood Prince Charming."

 _"You will?"_

"Don't you worry about it Eliza darling!" Sera tapped her pointed red nails on the table between them, like a bright red centipede on the run, "by the time I am finished with you, he won't even recognize the real you!"

Eliza's heart fell for some reason, but she still held her smile for the hoping, hoping it gave her the chance to at least answer a few of the hundred questions she had cooked up for him, " _aright,_ you have a deal."

* * *

 _ **Sound interesting!**_

 _ **Tell me what you think my lovely ones,**_

 _ **Odeveca** _


End file.
